


Kenma and Kuro

by Revolutionary_Rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, bokubro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionary_Rain/pseuds/Revolutionary_Rain
Summary: im an idiot and i love kuroken leave me alone so i can write bad fanfiction im sorry
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1 (song reccomendation: worldstar money interlude by joji)

**Author's Note:**

> no judgement please <3

A cat hair tickled Kenma's nose, causing him to sneeze and wake up, sending his cat, Pudding, flying off of his chest with a hiss.

"Wha? What time is it?" Kenma mumbled to himself as he stood up and looked around for his phone.

It had fallen between the couch cushions, but when Kenma retrieved it someone called him. This, in itself a rare occurrence, caused Kenma to abruptly drop his vibrating phone, yelp as it hit his foot, and then fall over back on the couch.

Eventually, he was able to answer, seeing that it was Kuroo who was calling.

"Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours! Are you alright?" Kuroo's worried voice washed over Kenma, making him smile a little, despite his friend's obvious distress.

A loud crash came out of the phone, followed by some swearing and someone yelling, and then "HEY KENMA!!!!" another crash and Bokuto whimpering blasted out Kenma's eardrums before Kuroo came back.

"Are you alright Kitten? Bokuto I swear to God if you don't shut up I'm never talking to you again!"

Kenma yawned, "Yeah, I'm fine, I took a nap. Why? What's wrong? It's a weekend, we don't have practice or anything. Right?"

A door shut and Kuroo laughed, the sounds of chaos now muffled. "Sorry, had to close myself in the closet. Don't you remember? I invited some people to hang out at my house today. You said you would come. " The disappointment was evident in his voice. Kenma picked up pudding and placed her on his lap, stroking her soft fur to calm himself down.

"D-did I?" Kenma couldn't remember agreeing to come, he was still half asleep and there was a distracting knot in his stomach. 

"Yeah, but you don't have too. Hinata and Kageyama are on their way, if you want to come now though, I was looking forward to seeing you." The cat spread itself over Kenma's crossed ankles and lazily rolled over for belly rubs. But Kenma could hardly concentrate on belly rubs, when Kuroo sounded so sad and dejected.

"Isn't Bokuto there? He's much more fun than me, I'd probably just end up playing on my DS anyways. I'm still tired Kuroo, but if you want me to come ... "

"Ok Kitten, have a nice nap, maybe we can go get coffee later, or apple pie, I know you like that. Talk to you later."

Kuroo sounded particularly dejected before he hung up, not even letting Kenma say bye. 

Something was wrong.

But Kenma was tired, and Pudding was purring, the steady noise reverberating through his conscious, convincing Kenma it would be ok.

Getting a cat was one of the best decisions he ever made. Right up there with Kuroo, but that wasn't much of a decision, it just happened. Sometimes good things just happen.


	2. Chapter 2 (song: L.A.Z.Y. by maco marets, satomoka, shin sakiura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo and kenma meet at a café

The small café was full of the smell of fresh pastries and coffee, and surprisingly empty for a Sunday. Kenma fiddled with his phone in his sweatshirt pocket as he walked in, immediately beelining for Kuroo, who sat in the corner near a table of girls.

"Kenma!" Kuroo grinned and pulled out a chair for Kenma, then pushing a plate full of apple pie in front of him.

It smelled amazing. Kenma immediately dug his fork into the center, mumbling "thanks" to Kuroo.

Usually whenever they were together Kuroo talked, and Kenma listened, occasionally mumbling a soft comment, or word in response to a question, but today Kuroo and just sat and watched Kenma.

Kenma offered him some pie, but he refused, shaking his head. 

"Kuro, what's wrong?"

The question seemed to surprise Kuroo. He jerked up, spine straight as a ruler, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. One of his hands reached up and itched the back of his neck, but he dropped it when he saw Kenma staring. 

Honey colored cat eyes assessed Kuroo, concern and confusion on Kenma's face. The usually soft and quiet boy had woken up, alert and fully aware of his surroundings. Fully aware Kuroo was nervous about something. Hiding something.

"It's nothing Kenma. I'm fine. Don't worry yourself, mind if I have a bite of your pie?" Kuroo tried to charm his way out of suspicion, but Kenma had seen him do it so many times, it didn't work. It just worried him more.

"Sure. If you tell me what's wrong. You're being weird."

Weird was a serious understatement, Kuroo could hardly keep himself to together anymore. The years of yearning and affection he'd felt for his best friend were eating away at him, and still his love wouldn't disappear.

Stupid love, Kuroo just wanted to keep his best friend.

No, Kuroo just wanted to tell him and get it over with.

He had already decided he'd rather be friendless and in love with someone who didn't love him back, then in love with his best friend who would never love him like that.

But he couldn't. He couldn't because Kenma was his friend. And friends shouldn't hurt each other. Friends don't get to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is bad i need help lol anybody wanna be my beta? u would get to insult my writing!  
> love ya <3


	3. Chapter 3 (Song: Lets fall in love for the night by FINNEAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is confused by kuroo, who goes to talk to akaashi about his feelings for kenma, because Akaashi is Kenma's second best friend

"I- I'll tell you later. Soon, I promise." 

And with that, Kuroo was gone.

Leaving Kenma all alone in the café, a few crumbs of apple pie on the plate, and a fork clutched in his white knuckled hand.

All the noises of the café converged into one, berating Kenma's head, like a swarm of bees buzzing in hell. The fork died, strangled in his small hand, as the world crashed down.

"K-kuro." 

A laughed erupted from the table next to him, the girls seemed louder, bigger, scarier. Like gigantic volcanos of people, bright and terrifying. 

Fight or flight instincts kicked in, and Kenma shot out of his chair, barely breathing as he walked past the volcano girls and mounted his bike.

Outside, the sun warmed his back, and blanketed Kenma in comfort. At a nearby park he lay down, stretching out like a cat in a patch of grass by a park, daisies surrounding him like little drops of sunlight themselves.

The damp grass and warm sun helped him clear his thoughts, forget about Kuroo, forget about the world. 

The only sounds, were a small child laughing and a far off car rumbling along.

Overwhelmed tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, and confusion returned, thankfully unaccompanied by the anxiety and panic. Why would Kuroo leave him? Was he okay? What was bothering him? Would he ever come back? What was wrong with their friendship?

Kuroo

The words fell from Kuroo's mouth, panicked and stupid. After fleeing the café, he immediately called Akaashi, knowing he needed help from someone smarter than Bokuto. In fact, Kuroo was quite sure he needed help from God himself to fix this.

"Hey."

"Hey Akaashi I need your help can I come over?"

"What'd you do, kill someone?"

"Practically."

"Get your ass over here."

Leave it to Akaashi to know what to do. 

"And bring Bokuto."

Akaashi hung up before Kuroo could argue.

After pulling Bokuto out of bed and dumping him in the passenger seat Kuroo pulled up in front of Akaashi's house and carried his friend inside.

"We're here!" He yelled, dropping Bokuto on the carpet.

Akaashi calmly descended the stairs, glanced at Bokuto exasperatedly, then pecked him on the cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"YOU! You ordered this pain in the ass rooster to drive me here at this time of day!!!" Akaashi cut him off with another kiss, this time on the lips.

Kuroo clapped his hands impatiently, "Alright lovebirds, beak it up. I need your help."

Akaashi picked up Bokuto and glared at Kuroo. "What'd you do to Kenma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if this sucks. Please . Im begging you.
> 
> love ya <3


	4. chapter 4 (song: lonely nights by moos, MYKO BELLIN)

**kuroo:** Kenma

 **kuroo:** Kitten

 **kuroo:** Please answer me

 **kuroo:** kitten

_seen 1 am_

Kenma threw his phone down on his pillow, rolled over and fell onto the carpet.

"Mmmf." 

He'd fallen asleep crying. There was still a damp spot on his pillow. The dark sky met the patch of visible road outside his window, illuminated by a yellow streetlamp. 

Kenma didn't understand anymore. All he wanted was to go back. Go back to when he and Kuroo were little, and there was nothing more to be discovered then the best friend anyone could ask for. Back when Kuroo protected him from bullies and forced him to play volleyball. Simple times, simple happiness.

But rose-colored lenses couldn't fix whatever what was happening now. Couldn't make it seem better. Couldn't make things stay the same forever and ever.

Kenma had always assumed he and Kuroo would always be friends. Literally forever. That was all he had ever wanted. He didn't like change, and he didn't want it. Of course, some change is inevitable, but Kenma had always managed to convince himself that he and Kuroo would always be the same. 

Until he hadn't wanted that anymore. Wanting things to change, loving the person who was supposed to be his friend, that wasn't supposed to happen. And it terrified him.

Downstairs in the dark kitchen, Kenma boiled some water for tea, hoping to calm down and regain control of his emotions.

"Kenma?" His mother appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What are you doing up? It's after midnight."

"Sorry I woke you, I woke up and decided to make some tea." Kenma tried to sound more cheerful, he didn't want to rag his mom into his whole unrequited love problem.

"Alright, try to go back to sleep." 

Fresh tears fell abruptly onto Kenma's hands as he sipped his tea back in his room. The stars seemed to taunt him with their infinite light and distance. Infinite. 

His phone buzzed. Then buzzed again.

 **kuroo:** r u awake?

 **kuroo:** kitten?

Kuroo hardly ever used punctuation in his texts. 

Kenma ignored it.

He fell asleep curled up like a cat, phone clutched to his chest. Occasionally it buzzed, but Kenma didn't wake up. The night had taken all his energy, and left him to sleep in an empty peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm i rewrote this chapter so many times, I just couldn't pick up with Kuroo well and so yeah hope you enjoy the pain


	5. Chapter 5 (Song: I love you so by the walters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was working on this chapter and then I forgot and it all got deleted im so sorry lol

Cookie crumbs spewed everywhere, hitting Kuroo in the face and creating a small patch of brown snow on the carpet.

"You what!?"

Kuroo groaned and fell over the top of the couch to bury his head in a pillow. The whole story had come tumbling out of him. Akaashi hadn't been surprised Kuroo was head over heals, pining, in love with Kenma. Apparently, everyone knew. Except Kenma.

"I left him at the café." The pillow muffled Kuroo's confession.

Akaashi sighed, being the only person with brain cells is hard. 

"So are you going to tell him?"

Kuroo made a sound like an angry walrus, and Bokuto handed him another cookie.

"At least try to fix it?"

"AnD HoW Am I SUpPOSeD tO DO THaT?"

"OOOOOH THE DRAMA!" Bokuto stood up just to feign a faint onto the nearest chair. 

Kuroo glared at him.

"You should text him. Do something. You can't just sit here!"

Kuroo groaned and tried to fit an entire cookie in his mouth. "I'm going home."

"Fine."

"Don't do anything else stupid."

Kuroo couldn't think straight on his way home. All he wanted to do was go pick up Kenma and cuddle. If just for the night, he wanted to pretend they were something, forget all the possible consequences, just be with him.

After dinner a dejected Kuroo did text Kenma. Several times. 

But Kenma didn't respond.

Halfway through the night a branch hitting the window woke him, and Kuroo rolled over, only to remember Kenma wasn't there, and he never would be. 

He checked his texts, only to see that Kenma had read them but not responded. 

The emptiness of the universe descended upon him, the stars couldn't be relevant now, and even a warm bed couldn't piece him back together. There would always be pieces of him missing, living in someone else, because he couldn't bear to be apart from him.

 **Kuroo:** I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so done i hate myself for this onto the fluff i hope soon


	6. Chapter 6 (song: Swing Lynn by Harmless)

Pudding meowed as she climbed over Kenma's face. She lay on the pillow next to his head, until Kenma woke up, drenched in sweat, with a fever of 103.

"Kenma, you need to drink this. Small sips." His mother proffered a glass of cold water, but Kenma ignored it. 

A small bowl of cold chicken soup sat on his bedside table, next to an empty jell-o container and spoon. Pudding had taken up residence at the foot of the bed, while Kenma had sprawled out, shorts and t-shirt feeling alternatively much to warm and freezing. 

"It'll help with your headache." Kenma's mom coaxed, a bit exasperated that her son had only eaten a small jell-o cup all morning.

Reluctantly, Kenma took a sip, if only to rid himself of the pounding headache which accompanied his fever.

The effort of sitting up to drink exhausted him, and he fell back on his cold pillow after swallowing, disturbing the cat, who was sitting on his feet.

"I have to go Kenma, but there's more jell-o in the fridge, and soup on the stove. I'll leave this here." His mom set the water down, kissed him on the forehead and left. The house seemed to settle when she shut the front door, leaving Kenma and Pudding alone in a quiet house.

Kenma ended up drinking the water, and shuffled downstairs for more, grabbing another jell-o container also. He tried to distract himself with his DS, and soon he'd forgotten all the rest of the world. Numb to life, he played animal crossing for hours on end, forgetting he was sick, forgetting abut Kuroo, forgetting he was alive. It felt good, to forget.

**Kuroo**

Kenma didn't walk with Kuroo to school. Kenma didn't walk to school at all. All morning, Kuroo was unfocused, not knowing where his kitten was, wondering if something had happened, but if something had happened somebody would have told him right? Where was Kenma? At lunch, Kuroo thought about running home, or taking a bus, to see if Kenma had skipped to play video games, but Bokuto convinced him Kenma was probably fine, just avoiding him. Except that didn't make sense, Kenma never avoided Kuroo. Usually Kenma was stuck to him, like moss. Or a really clingy cat. 

And Kuroo loved it.

Kuroo loved having someone there all the time. Someone to talk to, to laugh with, even sometimes listen to. Kenma was the perfect person, in Kuroo's eyes. When he wasn't there, things were just, less. Less beautiful, less happy, less real.

 **Kuroo:** kenma where are you

 **Kuroo:** i hope you're okay

 **Kuroo:** i miss you

It was obvious Kenma had stopped reading his texts. Maybe Bokuto was right. Maybe Kuroo ruined everything at that café.

Maybe this was the end.

"Unfortunately, our setter is sick . . "

Kuroo jolted out of thought when he heard Kenma's position. "What? What did you say?"

Bokuto grinned. "Coach said Kenma's sick! He isn't ignoring you!" 

Kuroo blinked, then shot up, nodded to his team, saying "No practice today, sorry Coach." and then bolted off, running as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry it's short, was not having a good time writing it, hopefully next chapter will be better. I will not be able to write until next monday, or tuesday sorry have a nice day loves <3


End file.
